Closeted Confessions
by ParisienneGryffindor
Summary: Jane's closet is the place where she feels most safe, it is where she goes when she is upset. When a cookie delivering visit to Billy's house goes awry, her closet is where she seeks refuge. And it is exactly where Billy knows she is likely to be.


Closeted Confessions

Jane sat in the back of her darkened closet, her knees pulled to her chest. She was practically hidden behind the hanging clothes, and it was so dark that she could hardly even see the shoe rack next to her. She was fighting tears, and had been for the past fifteen minutes. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Things between her and Billy were just so off nowadays. Sometimes it felt like they were avoiding each other on purpose, they didn't want to deal with the fact that their friendship was almost falling apart. Her head hurt when she thought about it. She just felt so desperately sad whenever she thought of him or even saw him. Things weren't right anymore. It seemed like he wasn't telling her something, but when she pressed the matter he only pushed her away. But fifteen minutes ago, she'd understood part of what had changed, only the way she'd realized it was awful. Because the moment she realized that she loved him, was the moment that she realized she had lost him. She began to sob.

She'd been bringing over homemade cookies to his house in an attempt to bridge the ever widening gap that was forcing them apart. She hadn't knocked, because they had never felt a need to do so when it came to freshly baked cookies. Before things had changed that was, but this fact unfortunately slipped her mind.

She walked in happily. Her joyful energy floated away in a matter of seconds. Billy was kissing Zoe, oblivious to her own entrance. And it happened to be at that moment, whether due to jealousy or an ill timed epiphany, that she realized that she was in love with Billy Nutter. The problem was, it was clearly too late. With a gasp she dropped the plastic container of cookies, and ran out the door.

She should have expected it, considering that Billy had been getting closer to Zoe. But her mind was reeling as she sprinted back into her house and locked the door behind her. She kicked off her heels, and ran to her closet. It was the place that comforted her most, and it gave her space from the rest of the world.

Billy POV

Billy locked eyes with Jane for a moment, before she tore out of his sight, the door still open and the sound of her heels clicking at lightning speed down the sidewalk. He tried not to, but he felt terribly guilty. He rose to go after Jane, and Zoe moved to shut the door. "It's me or her" she said harshly. She should have known who he would choose."Sorry" he said earnestly, before running after Jane.

When he reached her house, the door was locked. He walked around until he found an open window and hoisted himself through it. He headed towards Jane's room quickly. She had obviously been seriously upset, he could see it in her eyes before she ran.  
When he entered her room, it was empty, but a sniffling sound from the closet gave her away. Jane was crying.  
He opened the closet door softly, trying not to startle her.

"Janey," he said quietly "What's wrong?" She was silent for a moment before bursting into tears again. He found her in the dim light and sat next to her. He wiped a tear from her cheek lightly with his thumb and felt her shudder. He wrapped an arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's happened to us Billy?" she asked with despair. "We've been drifting apart, and now I've lost you just as I realized that I l-" she cut her own voice off and fell silent. He felt goose bumps cover his arms, and a chill run down his spine.

"That you what?" he whispered, both dreading and longing for her reply. "That I love you." she whispered before beginning to cry again, turning away from him and putting her head on her knees. Neither spoke for a fleeting moment, then a soft long fingered hand pulled her chin up gently.  
Her heart beat rapidly as the same hand pushed her gently back against the closet wall. Then he kissed her, so softly that it was as if his lips weren't even touching hers. His hand went through her dark wavy hair, feeling the dark locks that he could hardly see in the dark. She pulled his head closer, and their lips began to crash together with an overwhelming fervor. Suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled her into his lap. He then resumed the kiss with more intensity, causing Jane to moan slightly. He groaned as she shifted in his lap, and began to let his hands roam her body more freely. He caressed her back, and moved his lips to her neck.

"Jane, I love you, and definitely _not_ in a platonic way." he whispered into her ear. And as if to prove his point, he recaptured her lips with his. The tension that had been between them for so long was finally evaporating, changing into something different and new. And as their first kiss came to a close and they left the closet to eat the broken cookies, they both realized that their relationship was finally what it was always been meant to be. It was now the balance of admitted love and friendship that had always been in their future. And the best part was that it was real.

The End


End file.
